Massacre
by FrizzyFrenchFrieZKeLe
Summary: *Chapter Two up!* What happens when one's love is turned to a dangerous obsession? *It's kind of lame now, but just wait! Please R/R! and thanks for those who read my first chapter!*
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Emma Nelson!" A voice called, ringing inside Emma's hearing. A tint of embracement to the sight of Emma's love interest caressed her skin, as he came running towards her.  
  
"I haven't seen you all summer! Where you been?" The person asked, in- between periods on the first day of school. Emma couldn't help but blush with a slight smile. She had a sudden interest in this one certain boy.  
  
Emma twirled her soft long blonde hair around her finger as she shifted one leg around the other. "I've been around, most likely with Manny and stuff." Emma replied, caressing her tongue along the rim of her lips. The boy smirked.  
  
"Well, that's the bell." He said, faintly. "Adios, Senorita." The boy began making his way through the rustling crowd to his classroom. Emma jumped with a giggle. She was seriously swept off her feet and was left breathless. Or so she felt.  
  
Later that day, Emma walked home swiftly, as she dreamt about her current crush, Or in Emma's point of view, her future husband. You might say that Emma has grown to the point where she been obsessing over the poor boy's soul all summer, dedicating a small shrine to him in the back of her doodle book. And secretly, made a website for him. Disguising the website with the few of her best friends, and written several poems and songs for him also. Okay, she is obsessing a little bit too much over him. But something is eating away in her mind, that she needs to tell someone! Now! But she can't. She's afraid if she tells Manny, that Manny will laugh in her face and go off and tell Toby or something. But Emma wants to keep it a secret between her and mentally through that one boy's mind.  
  
"Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Em!!" A voice whined continuously as Emma sat on a green recliner day-dreaming yet again. Emma finally arose from her daydream with a stun, as a sneaker hit her on the side of her face. Emma let out a small groan.  
  
"Angela!" Emma yelled. "What did you do that for?" Emma yelped.  
  
Angela started to cry, "I want Craig!" Angela demanded with a stir as she was stomping her way upstairs. Emma plopped back down on the recliner and day dreamed her baby-sitting duties away.  
  
~*****************************************************************~  
  
When Emma got home, she immediately ran upstairs and ripped down all her wildlife posters, in exchange for pictures printed off the computer she had taken with her digital camera along her wall. She had some resized to poster-size and had the color re-mastered also and hung them along her walls. Was Emma in Love or was she just plain...... Obsessed?  
  
End/Chapter One/To be continued  
------  
  
What do you think it is? Is Emma in love or she just in lust? Who do you think the person is exactly? How are you so sure? The Love Massacre begins...how will it  
  
-------  
  
Also: I would have the chapter a lot longer, but first chapters are such a drag! LOL! More soon! 


	2. Chapter Two

Edit: Wow! A few spelling corrections just magically disappeared! Simply because I forgot to save my edited a version, and uploaded my story without the corrections! Opps! Sorry! All fixed!  
  
The suspense begins... Chapter Two  
  
It was already Friday, and the first full week of school had ended, Emma had invited a few friends over to watch a few movies, considering her mother and stepfather were away for the weekend. An unexpected rainstorm, took part around the Toronto area.  
  
When the doorbell rang, and strikes of lightning flashed, she heard Manny yell for Emma to open the door in fear. Emma evilly snickered, rubbing her two palms together. She opened the door and removed her evil smirk from her face.  
  
"Welcome guys. Manny, Toby, Sean, J.T. what's up?" She asked, with a cool and casual tone to her voice. She followed briskly behind J.T. and Sean.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Em." Manny answered, plopping herself onto Emma's big fluffy couch between Toby and J.T. Sean just found himself sitting in the recliner, awkwardly.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Manny!" Emma snapped, dropping some of the popcorn on the floor. "I mean, I was, I was just hoping someone else would answer." She said, in a whisper. Manny and J.T. looked at each other in shock, as Sean and Toby did the same thing. They began to worry about Emma's outburst.  
  
"So," J.T. began. "What movies are we going to watch?" He asked eyeing the buttery popcorn Emma had just set on the coffee table.  
  
"Oh J.T.," Emma giggled. "Do you always have to be so inquisitive?" Emma asked with a joking eye towards J.T. He became confused.  
  
"Um...okay." He asked, puzzled.  
  
Sean had the same impression. So he decided to ask the question for himself, "Yeah Emma. What are the movies?" Sean asked, glaring at J.T. J.T. just pointed to himself and mouthed to Sean that he didn't do anything.  
  
"Oh Sean, following in J.T.'s footsteps?" Emma asked, impressed. "That's what I like about you Sean, you're always the one being the follower, not the immature trendsetter." Emma replied, glaring evilly at J.T.  
  
J.T. began to grow red; he was embarrassed to the fact that he was oblivious to what Emma's function was.  
  
Manny felt the same feeling, "Emma, are you feeling okay?" Manny asked, handing her an un-touched glass of soda. "Here, take a sip." Manny insisted.  
  
Emma refused, she swung her arm around and hit Manny's arm causing Manny to drop the glass unto Toby's lap. He stood up and screamed because the ice- cold drink had spilled on his lap and absorb into his pant making his legs freezing.  
  
"Emma, how could you be so careless!" Toby yelled, at Emma; who was in the corner trying to cover up her laugh. She watched as everyone came to help Toby who was whimpering from the coldness of the soda.  
  
Manny took Toby into the bathroom to see if the pants would dry by a hair dryer. Leaving, Sean and J.T. speechless in the living room. They sat and watched Emma as she still continued to laugh in the dark corner between the kitchen and the living room.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" J.T. asked in a whisper, tilting his head towards Sean. Sean whispered back, "I don't know," he paused, gathering up his answers. "That time of the month?" Sean guessed, with a smirk.  
  
J.T. chuckled. "Maybe,"  
  
When Sean and J.T. noticed Emma approaching them, they went completely went speechless. Emma sat on Sean's lap on the recliner. And wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sean smirked in satisfaction; he was hoping Emma liked him again all summer, even after their kiss on her parent's wedding day.  
  
"So Sean," Emma began, in rhythm, as she smocked her lips together. "What's up?"  
  
Sean then replied, "Nothing."  
  
"That's good!" Emma smiled, that her cheekbones made her eyes and eyelids scrunch together.  
  
"Um.... Okay," Sean answered, sort of turned off at the sight of Emma's childish form of smile.  
  
"Oh, Sean! Don't pretend you are a clueless human being!" Emma sounded like she was a little kid with a lisp. J.T. rolled his eyes and held a laugh, as Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
Sean became to get irritated with Emma's juvenile behavior. All night, Emma seemed like she was purposely being immature. She was in fact, doing exactly that. But the way she acted was like; she woke up one morning and was transformed into this five-year-old girl in a fourteen-year-old girl's body.  
  
As soon as Manny and Toby reported back to the living room, they began to watch movies. Through out the whole movie, Emma would just start cracking jokes, giggling at the wrong time of the movie, and completely start talking and be totally off topic! Sean, getting more infuriated with Emma's indecency finally bellowed out, "Will you just shut up already, Emma!" Emma went red, "Make me Sean!" She yelled back, across the set of pillows set for each of her three friends.  
  
Sean was really getting steamed, "I would, but I have more respect and I'm not going to disturb other people watching this movie. Now, can you please shut your trap! You been an immature child on night!" Sean said, not in a yell.  
  
"Make me, Sean!" Emma repeated again, smiling of satisfactory.  
  
Sean nodded in disbelief, and got up from the floor. "I'm out of here. Goodbye Emma." Sean had enough and began heading for the door, with Toby, Manny following behind. J.T. turned the movie off and then caught up to Manny who had just opened the door. Emma realized everyone was gone by the sound of the front door closing, Emma panicked and ran for the door. She stopped running when she made it outside of the top step. She saw Manny, Toby, and J.T. making a turn by the mailbox. Emma then cupped her hands and set them to her lips.  
  
She then called, "Please don't leave, J.T.!" 


End file.
